Guiones
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: La versión "novelizada" de los capítulos no emitidos de Invasor Zim. No pairings, porque la trama no es mía. 1er capítulo: 10 minutes of doom.


Disclaimer: Invasor Zim fue creado por Jhonen Vásquez y es propiedad de Nickelodeon, el guión fue escrito por el correspondiente guionista de la serie.

Summary: La versión "novelizada" de los capítulos no emitidos de Invasor Zim. No pairings, porque la trama no es mía.

Personajes: Zim (Irken… Digo, chico normal con problemas de piel), Dib (Humano cabezón), Gaz (Humano hembra que da mucho miedo), GIR (Perrito verde-robot)

*NOTA IMPORTANTE* Los nombres de los personajes que aparecen por primera vez en este capítulo lo dejé en inglés puesto que sino podría llegar a ser tema de debate su traducción. Gracias por entender.

**10 minutes of Doom-10 minutos para la ruina.**

**Parte 1.**

Era un día de esos tan conocidos, calurosamente asfixiante, de aquellos donde consideras lo más hermoso del mundo poder sentarte en una silla de playa, de ser posible con la menor ropa que tu sociedad lo permita, con quitasol, una limonada fría o un rico helado y sin nada que hacer todo el día… Ah… Sería hermoso, si tan solo… No fuera necesario para los niños en plena formación todavía reciben su programación mental que los preparara para la nueva era de la decadencia humana y su importante papel como zánganos. Dicha condena, solo puede cumplirse en un lugar… La Eskuela. ¿Qué mejor forma de controlar el mundo que pudrir las inocentes mentes que sus padres creen educar? Ah… Hermosa y vomitiva actividad. En fin, la historia de día de hoy, hace referencia a este pequeño e "inocente" hoyito del diablo… Pero especialmente, a dos singulares alumnos que asistían ahí.

Hubo un suspiro general cuando el timbre de la Eskuela suena a las tres en punto. Los maestros se escabulleron incluso antes que las patéticas termitas cuyos cerebros llenaban de basura cada día, estas comienzan a salir, rumbo a sus hogares a continuar el control programado gracias a cuantiosas horas mirando la televisión con sus nauseabundos programas.

Todo parece ir tranquilo, como en cámara lenta, mientras uno de nuestros protagonistas caminaba felizmente luego de completar la condena del día. El nombre de este pobre gusano es Zim, un "común y corriente niño verde", humano asqueroso hecho y derecho con singulares características biológicas que harían a cualquiera pensar que no es de este planeta… ¡Pero claro que lo es! Digo, ¿qué más podría ser?

Nuestro otro protagonista, rival del primero, era un chico loco y cabezón con la maniaca obsesión de molestar a nuestro amadísimo, pobre e inocente Zim… Y todo ¿para qué? ¡Salvar al planeta Tierra y a todos nosotros! ¡Pero qué egoísmo! Este chico malvado se llamaba Dib, quien en estos momentos se encuentra tramando uno de sus maquiavélicos planes contra el niño de piel verde con el abusivo escolar, ni más ni menos, Torque Smacky ¿Hasta dónde llegará la maldad de este mundo? Como sea, estos dos pequeños malvados tramaban a hurtadillas, y pronto el procedimiento entró en acción. Torque rio de forma escalofriante justo antes de tomar una pelota y arrojarla sin piedad hacia el feliz Zim, este cae con fuerza, haciendo un sonido para nada bonito al tiempo que la extraña mochila metálica de color rosa que tenía conectada a la espalda casi como un respirador artificial, rodó por el piso hasta posicionarse, para mala suerte, a los pies de Dib. Se escuchan un montón de risas, los niños son crueles, educados así, cada uno por su lado, cada león a su carne y el más débil muere, esa es la horripilante naturaleza…

El niño cabezón jadea, no porque sienta compasión, sino porque uno de los elementos "extraterrestres" de su enemigo ha volado directo hacia él, como si Dios jugase con su suerte y solo le diera oportunidades de demostrar su cordura cuando actuaba de forma malvada. Sin darle importancia a su rival aun caído, tomó el objeto metálico (desde ahora llamado Pak) y corrió tan fuerte como sus nerds piernas se lo permitieron, nervioso por tener algo de tal valor en sus brazos.

Volviendo la cámara, vemos a Zim aun tirado en el suelo, mirando a la nada con los ojos entrecerrados, justo antes de que todo se desvaneciera a negro entre infames risas infantiles. Pero él no está muerto ¡Claro que no! ¡Zim es muy grande (Figurativamente) para morir tan pronto! Solo está inconsciente.

Dentro de su mente, todo se mantiene nublado y penumbroso, en lo que sus finas antenas (Obviamente no alienígenas…) escuchaban algo parecido a un latido, pero reemplazando el sonido calmado por chispazos eléctricos más acelerados… Era su corazón.

Luego de haber identificado la causa del misterioso sonido una luz extraña le deslumbro, los ojos rosáceos se adaptaron rápidamente al hallarse dentro de su propia cabeza. Frente a él había una enorme pantalla, con un reloj con números Irken y abajo la conversión a tiempo humano, descontando de forma alarmante desde los diez minutos.

"_Uh… ¿Es… mi reloj de vida?_" Con algo de dolor Zim pudo razonar un poco "_pero… no debería aparecer a menos que…"_

Despertó de golpe, como si hubiesen atacado su columna vertebral con una pistola eléctrica. Jadeo con fuerza, para su suerte solo estuvo unos dos segundos inconsciente… Sin embargo, hasta ahí llegaba su racha. Se levantó de un salto, tocando como podía su espalda, notando la falta de algo sumamente importante.

— **¡No! ¡Mi Pak! ¡Se ha ido!**

Su cuerpo tiembla mirando a su alrededor, los asquerosos niños humanos que corresponden a sus compañeros continúan mirándole como si fuese un espectáculo mejor que el circo. Con una cara totalmente indiferente le apuntan a la entrada de la escuela, acostumbrados a las peleas habituales de los dos rivales, pero a la vez deseando que se trenzaran a golpes como verdaderos hombres por una vez. Los dedos trazaron un camino perfecto, al seguirlos Zim dirige los ojos exactamente donde se encuentra Dib… Sosteniendo el Pak contra su pecho como un criminal asustado esperando a la policía, especialmente cuando el niño se da cuenta de que ha sido descubierto.

La persecución. El juego típico, el policía y el ladrón, el gato y el ratón, el Irken y los gérmenes, los niños y Santa… Pero no duró mucho. Lleno de ingenio, el cabezón pasó por entre un gran grupo de sudorosos y asquerosos chiquillos, saliendo airoso, aunque su rival no. Zim se perdió sin remedio, notando desesperado que no veía a su rival en las cercanías, buscando con sus sensibles ojos cualquier pequeño indicio que pudiese llevarlo ahí.

— **¡Devuélveme mi Pak, Dib! **—Gritó entre todos muy frustrado— **¡Lo necesito para vivir! ¡Sin él solo me quedan diez minutos y la cuenta ya empezó! ¡Me niego a morir en este nauseabundo planeta por tu culpa! **—Luego de sacarlo de su pecho, jadeando notó su error, los humanos a su alrededor le miraban con un claro signo de interrogación en la cara—eh… Olviden todo eso de… "Necesito mi Pak para vivir" y cosas así… Uh… Es solo que… Mi… Mochila… ¡Estaba llena de sándwiches! —Ideó una excusa en pocos segundos ¡Pero qué maestro de la improvisación! Se felicitó mentalmente—y yo amo los sándwiches~—sonrió inocentemente, juntando sus manos como si se contuviera de romper algo en pedacitos pequeños.

Mientras la mini obra de teatro se lleva a cabo, Dib se encontraba escondido detrás de un pilar cercano, escuchando lo que pasaba. Emocionado sostuvo el Pak con fuerza, consciente del nuevo significado y peso que tenía luego de la confesión del Irken.

—Esta…—la sonrisa casi no le cabía en la cara— ¡esta cosa es más importante de lo que yo creí! Oh, hola Screamy **(*) **—en seguida se cubrió la boca, en medio de su arrebato de felicidad lo saludó inconscientemente, pero esa definitivamente fue pésima idea.

Screamy era un chico muy feliz y simpático, pero pecaba de respirar… Y de hablar a gritos. Solo con eso, es fácil imaginarse la magnitud de la errata cometida por el cabezón al solo saludar al niño que casualmente caminaba por las cercanías. Screamy tomó aire…

— "_No… no…"_ —rogaba Dib en su fuero interno. Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

— **¡Hola Dib! ¡¿Cómo estás?! **—La intención era buena, pero, como siempre pasa con esas intenciones, todo estaba yendo mal. La totalidad de la multitud volteó en su dirección, Zim incluído.

—No, no… Screamy—susurró lo más fuerte que la definición de 'susurro' permitía—Shh…—trató de hacerlo callar—no digas na…

— **¡¿Por qué estás murmurando Dib?! ¡¿Dib?! ¡Oh, me gusta tu nombre! ¡Dib! ¡Dib! **—El mencionado se llenó de pánico. Le tapó la boca con la mano, sosteniendo con la otra el valioso Pak, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que no servía de nada y salió corriendo nuevamente, mientras que Zim se abría paso tratando de darle alcance. Esta vez la moneda se volteó y consiguió la suerte suficiente para escapar, consternando al "extraterrestre" que agarró a Screamy de la camiseta con violencia.

— ¡Screamy! ¿Dónde ha ido? ¡¿Para dónde se fue el asqueroso ladrón?!

— **¡No lo sé! ¡Solo echó a correr! ¡Debiste verlo! ¡Era como una gacela! ¡Una gacela te digo! ¡De verdad, yo desearía poder-! **—Por Irk, sus gritos deberían considerarse bombas sonoras… Fácilmente podría destrozar el frágil aparato auditivo de un Irken. Vaya milagro para Zim seguir con la habilidad de escuchar… Aun así, tomó la precaución de retroceder después de la primera bomba.

— ¡Vamos Screamy! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa como nunca has pensado en tu nauseabunda vida! ¡¿Qué camino tomó Dib?! —Le zarandeaba de tan lejos como sus brazos le permitían, comenzaba a perder la paciencia-

— **¡Déjame pensar! ¡Déjame… Déjame…! ¡Uh… Uh…! **—El chico empezó a ponerse rojo mientras gruesas gotas de sudor caían de su cara, mostrando que estaba haciendo un monstruoso esfuerzo. Zim ya está enloqueciendo por la espera, consciente de su reloj vital descontando. Screamy empieza a soltar espuma por la boca de forma preocupante, segundos después, su cabeza explota de forma violenta, por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que le suponía la respuesta. El lugar se llena de humo negro.

Zim cada vez más molesto y frustrado suelta un fuerte gruñido, seguidamente cayendo al suelo, donde convulsiona de la rabia en una pataleta monumental con griterío incluído.

— **¡No! ¡Débiles humanos! **—En medio del aquelarre un brillo llamó la atención de sus sensibles globos oculares, revelando para ellos una cámara de seguridad… Miró, a su lado había otra… Y otra, ¡Y otra! Una idea le azota la cabeza, devolviendo la maligna sonrisa a su cara, suelta una carcajada maquiavélicamente optimista, se levanta como si no hubiese pasado nada, y echa a correr.

Solo se detuvo para entrar a la oficina de seguridad eskolar, donde hasta hace poco dormía plácidamente el Oficial de Seguridad, y digo hasta hace poco porque la repentina entrada de Zim le despertó de forma brusca. Asustado el humano giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, mirando algunas de las múltiples pantallas que se encontraban delante de él.

— ¡Rápido! —Gracias al grito pudo reparar en el chico de piel verde, dirigiendo la mirada a él— ¡Mi Pak fue robado! ¡Todo lo que soy está en ese Pak! ¡Mi unidad de memoria, mi célula de recarga, mi procesador atmosférico! ¡Mi Zimicidad! —El oficial le mira extrañado, como diciendo "¿Qué rayos hace este aquí?", Zim lo piensa un poco y trata de arreglarlo—Eh… Y dentro de mi… Mochila, ¡también estaba mi hermanito menor! —El adulto abrió grandes los ojos.

— ¡Dulce Burro! ¡Una vez también se llevaron a mi hermano pequeño en mi mochila! —Se alejó un poco, ese humano era muy raro— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? —Trató de disimular la sonrisa.

— ¡Necesito encontrar a Dib el ladrón! —Exclamó levantando el brazo como dando la orden a alguien de menor rango que él. El Oficial asiente con la cabeza, se gira al teclado y comienza a digitar comandos.

—En realidad se supone que yo no puedo decirte esto, pero todos ustedes chicos tienen implantados un chip buscador. Es así como podemos encontrarlos todo el tiempo…—comentó con una sonrisa, aun pendiente de la pantalla, lo suficiente como para no notar la turbación que sufrió Zim ante la pieza de información. Si no tuviese algo más importante que hacer se habría revisado entero buscando la dichosa camarita—hey, lo encontré…

En la pantalla se veía a Dib, con el Pak celosamente contra su pecho mientras que en una mano maniobraba su teléfono para contactarse con su padre. Temblaba de ansias y miedo mirando a todos lados con justificada paranoia.

— ¡Necesito hablar con el Profesor Membrana! —La voz se le quebraba ligeramente—soy su hijo… ¿Qué quiere decir con que está ocupado? ¡Esto es muy importante! —Frunció el ceño—bueno, dígale que voy al laboratorio, tengo algo que quiero que vea…

—Está en el ala este, ¡cerca de la salida! —Informó el oficial a Zim, sonriendo por haber "ayudado a encontrar a un hermanito pequeño".

Zim dejó salir un siseo parecido al de una serpiente al tiempo que se precipitaba fuera de la oficina, sin siquiera dar una palabra de agradecimiento. Zim se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, Dib se empezaba a preocupar, cuando se encontró a Torque levantando una pesa en su mano izquierda en el pasillo.

— ¿Torque? Zim dijo que eras una mierda debilucha y que va a darte una paliza—ideó rápidamente— ¡Mira! ¡Aquí viene ahora! —Apuntó al alien que desenfrenado se abría paso, imponiéndose por sobre los pocos alumnos que aun circulaban.

— ¿Una… Maldad cucha? —Sip, le faltaban un par de neuronas al muchacho.

—No, no… Una… Mierda debilucha—corrigió nervioso.

—Debilucho…—Abrió grandes los ojos, rompiendo en su mano derecha la caja de jugo que se iba a tomar. Tiró su pesa al suelo, Zim ya se encontraba detrás de él— ¡¿Debilucho?! ¡Eso lastima mis sentimientos! —El de piel verde jadeó llamando la atención del humano, que se tiró sin miedo ni lástima sobre él para golpearlo, gruñendo guturalmente al tiempo que Zim grita frenéticamente. Dib miró todo desde un costado, sosteniendo el Pak.

—Me harás muy famoso… Pequeña mochila extraterrestre—sonrió con triunfo, justo antes de ser derribado por dos garras metálicas y punzantes que salían del Pak— ¿Pero qué…? —Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarse para continuar su camino.

En tanto, Zim salía de la escuela, habiendo escapado de la paliza de Torque por muy poco, puesto que él continuaba yendo detrás suyo cual toro enceguecido de rojo.

— ¡Regresa! —Bramaba Torque siguiéndole— ¡Regresa mierda debilucha!

Zim miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con una multitud de asquerosos peatones que podrían ocultarlo. Contuvo la repugnancia que le daban y corrió en su dirección, consiguiendo burlar a Torque por unos momentos, totalmente cansado se apoyó en la pierna de un hombre espantoso a su lado.

—Tan… Débil… ¡No! —Comenzó a alterarse, apretó el pantalón pero el hombre parecía no darse cuenta—mi indestructible cuerpo… ¡Ya empieza a deteriorarse! Mi maravillosa inteligencia…—comenzó a sentirse mareado, le estaba costando un poco más hablar—…drenándose… Debo… Debo reconectar… Cerebro—sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse.

— ¡Zim! —Pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor, Torque lo ve nuevamente, obligándole a correr a pesar de su aturdimiento, mientras buscaba desesperadamente cómo escapar. De pronto ve algo entre el asco y la esperanza, pues frente a él se encontraba, nada más y nada menos, que el luchador de zumo más gordo que nunca hayan imaginado pequeños seres de mentes pequeñas… Imaginen un luchador de zumo muy gordo… Este lo era más. Una maldita bola de grasa con terminaciones nerviosas y un esqueleto trizado por el peso impreso en él.

Torque se acercaba y el de piel verde tomó una asquerosa determinación… Cuando el abusivo llegó, ya no estaba, y por más que le buscó no pudo encontrarlo de nuevo. Finalmente, se fue corriendo a continuar su búsqueda en otro lugar.

Se escucha un golpe mezclado con ligero chapoteo. Luego otro… Y luego, de entre los pliegues de grasa sudorosa sale Zim triunfante, jadeando por el asco y el cansancio. Se quedó unos segundos descansando en el suelo, sabiendo que el brabucón ya se encontraba alejado. El tiempo sigue corriendo.

El extraterrestre despegó como pudo la cabeza del suelo, viendo a la distancia a Gaz, la niña aterradora, jugando en un arcade del otro lado de la calle, maniobrando entre sus manitas los controles del videojuego Pelea Ninja.

—Su hermana…—trató de procesar, con la vista ligeramente nublada—tal vez ella podría… ¡No! —Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo mantener su dignidad—un invasor necesita ayuda que…—se le estaba revolviendo la cabeza—que… no sea de… ¡Un! ¡Un ayudante! —Siseó, aunque después no estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho. De pronto una tos enferma salió de su garganta, que no sonaba para nada bien… Esta no hizo más que marearlo más, obligándole a tratar de estabilizarse descansando en un extraño perrito cercano, ambos babeaban (por distintas razones) pero Zim ya lucía totalmente desesperado.

Por otro lado, Dib viajaba en el autobús de la ciudad, sentado en uno de los asientos traseros mientras que todos (Sí, todos, incluso el diabólico bebé) le observaban pelear con el extraño Pak, que parecía totalmente dispuesto a escapar. Lo puso con fuerza contra su pecho y solo ahí logró calmarlo.

—Bueno, supongo que esta cosa ya se tranquilizó—sin embargo, el alivio no duró mucho, pues pronto sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho— ¿Uh?... —Al tratar de quitar la máquina descubrió con horror que estaba pegado a su cuerpo, unido por dos fuertes cables yendo hacia su interior. Él asustado comenzó a jalar el Pak, consiguiendo rodar por el suelo. Tardó menos de lo que uno esperaría en volver a ponerse en calma.

—Bien… No entres en pánico—respiró hondo—papá sabrá cómo sacar esto—se convenció—solo… tengo que llegar al laboratorio y luego…—sintió como un chispazo eléctrico dentro de su cabeza— ¡Y luego dominar a la sucia Tierra! —Se golpeó la boca con ambas manos tan fuerte como pudo, temeroso y sorprendido por haber dicho esas palabras.

**-Fin de la primera parte-**

(*) **Screamy. "Scream" significa "gritar" así que esto sería algo como "Gritón".**

Yap, acabé la primera parte xD no estoy acostumbrada a escribir capítulos muy largos así que se sintió raro no publicarlo… Yo mientras continúo la parte 2 =) ya veré qué guión hago después xD.

(Los guiones en español se pueden encontrar en el Foro de Blorch –Hogar de la gente rata asesina-, en el apartado de capítulos no emitidos.)

Eso, gracias por leer =)


End file.
